


Tension

by AlexKingOfTheDamned, swimsalot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Shameless Smut, Strength Kink, Wall Sex, also sort of, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/pseuds/AlexKingOfTheDamned, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimsalot/pseuds/swimsalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over a week since they were interrupted, and Bruce is starting to lose it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> totally unbeta'd whoops

It's been over a week and Bruce still can't get himself under control. After all this time it should be easy. He should be able to just move on and let the tension go but instead it’s building up in a way he hasn't allowed stress to accumulate since the accident. It shouldn't be like this but Tony always manages to defy the rules one way or another.

 

The scientist spares a glance at his lover, still standing shirtless on a nearby pedestal so the new central spine and internal arm structures for his new suit can be fitted to his body. Tony's been working hard on these for almost a month and has paid attention to nothing else for the past week.

 

Including Bruce. Normally that wouldn't be a problem. Bruce can get lost in his own projects when he wants to. Usually. But this time it isn't so easy. This time there's a tension there that he can't diffuse. If they'd actually managed to finish things a week ago it might not be so bad. But he'd been left with no satisfaction and the need for some kind of release has been plaguing him ever since.

 

He reaches for his nearby tea, a soothing blend that's been holding him together for the last eight days. His fingers tremble but he manages to bring the mug to his lips. This should be bothering Tony too. He should be as tightly wound as Bruce but he isn't. It's like he's forgotten the whole thing. Of course he's probably used to being interrupted during sex but still!

 

 _God he's gorgeous,_ Bruce thinks as the last of the arms are attached to Tony. He can't pull his eyes away from the engineer and distantly he can hear his new heart monitor beeping away on his wrist, warning him that he's getting too excited but he can't look away. Tony has a magnificent body, especially now when a thin sheen of sweat coats him, making him shine in the light of the lab like some kind of oiled god.

 

Bruce gulps down another few burning mouthfuls of the tea and sets down the shaking mug before turning back to his work, hiding his pulsing erection under the lip of his work table.

 

Tony flexes his arms in the framework with a satisfied chuckle as the little mechanical parts all whir to make room for his expanding biceps.

 

“I think this is my best framework yet,” he boasts, and gets only a bored sounding hum from Bruce in response, who doesn’t look up from his work.

 

He glances over his shoulder at the mirror he set up behind himself, marveling at his own work. The metal curves up his spine like actual vertebrae, and branches across the backs of his arms, all the way down to his wrists, where skeletal metal twigs adhere to the back of his fingers. He twists his arms to make sure the framework stays in place. Looks like basing his latest model after the movements of the human skeleton was a good idea.

 

“Bruce you aren’t even looking,” he laughs, experimenting with his range of motion by stretching and flexing everything from the waist up.

 

"I'm busy Tony." Bruce replies, forcing his voice to stay steady. He can't look. If he looks he'll pass out from all his blood rushing out of his brain, he's sure of it. And god that would be embarrassing. Tony won't ever let him forget it. "I'm sure it’s great. Is it working right?"

 

“It’s moving in all the ways its supposed to, and it isn’t pinching. Last test is to see if it’ll hold up under a lot of weight. If I’ve made it right, I should be able to deadlift a horse, and all the weight will redistribute into the skeleton,” Tony says, walking over to where Dummy had deposited a 200 pound dumbbell on the testing stage. “Are you gonna watch this? If I fail it’ll be hysterical.”  
  
“Busy,” Bruce reminds him dully.

 

Tony chuckles and shakes his head as he crouches over the dumbbell. He cautiously rolls it a little bit forward to see if the skeleton will be able to handle it, and he’s met with little resistance. So he flexes his fingers around the bar, takes a deep breath, and heaves it straight up over his head.

 

And that’s when Bruce looks up.

 

Bruce's mouth goes dry and he falls back into a nearby chair, sparing a second to be glad he didn't land on the floor. There's no looking away from Tony now. Every muscle of his body stands out, clenching tight as he lifts the heavy weight over his head. Bruce can clearly make out the lines of his abs, not as developed as Steve's or Thor's or even Clint's but more than he has and absolutely perfect for the millionaire. His biceps swell, bulges of muscle straining under the impossible weight they lift with the help of the robotic framework Bruce can not see. The stress of the weight causes more sweat to spring to life on Tony's chest, catching the light just right and highlighting the ripples and curves of his torso in a way that makes Bruce dizzy.

 

It's more than he can stand. Arms shaking with stress and the surge of lust that had left him feeling dizzy Bruce reaches for his cup of tea but can't seem to make his fingers clench, the blood that would be powering his brain having redirected itself to his now aching cock. The tremors are too great and in his lust induced clumsiness he drops the cup, letting it shatter on the floor while he stares at Tony.

 

Tony looks over at Bruce at the sound of the crash, and it takes him .002 seconds to recognize the look on his face. His cheeks are lit up pink, his eyes wide and reverent, his lips slightly parted in the universal sign of wanting. The crotch of his pants is very obviously tented, and his hands are subconsciously extended a few inches. Tony smirks.

 

“What do you think, Bruce?” he asks, licking his lips. He lowers the weight a little bit just so everything tenses, and then lifts it up again. He knows what he’s doing to Bruce at this point, and is suddenly and brutally reminded that it’s been more than a week since they’ve gone at it – and they were interrupted by Pepper opening the doors when they started getting frisky in the elevator.

 

"Y-you- God Tony don't be cruel." Bruce whimpers. He tries to stand up but his legs are too weak. He falls back down into the chair, clenching his fists in frustration. "You know what I think. Please Tony, don't torture me."

 

“I want to hear what you think,” Tony arches his back a little so that his shoulders and hips stick forward and his abs clench, hard. “I wanna hear you say it, babe. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

 

Bruce swallows hard and licks his dry lips, wishing he could spring from his chair to worship at Tony's feet. "'I'm thinking that I really want to touch you. Or have you touch me. And maybe bend me over this desk."

 

“Shit,” Tony mutters, his arms bulging as he lowers the weight to the ground. He crosses the room briskly, and Bruce seems to find the strength in his legs again because he meets him in the middle in a fiery, messy kiss. Tony cups both hands around Bruce’s ass and drags the other man against him, all of the passion that was halted a week ago coming back at him now in full force.

 

Bruce melts against him, clinging to Tony like he'll fall apart without the other man to hold him together. He scrambles to find purchase, digging the pads of his fingers into Tony's shoulders like a declawed cat, his nails to short from nervous biting to scratch his lover they way they should. He doesn't spare that a thought though, too busy letting Tony consume him while he rocks against his body, his hard cock rubbing against the bulge in the billionaire's too tight pants.

 

“Fuck,” Tony curses and sucks at the stubble at the top of Bruce’s neck, holding him closer still, arms wrapped tight around his waist. He suddenly lifts Bruce up and hoists him onto the edge of the nearest table, sucking at his ear while he starts frantically undoing the other scientist’s shirt buttons.

 

"T-Tony..." Bruce whimpers, tilting his head back to give Tony unrestricted access to his neck. "Just rip it, please. You can buy me a new one. Please Tony I need you to touch me."

 

Tony curses again and tears the shirt open, thankful distantly that he’s not wearing the purple one they both love. He spreads his hands open on Bruce’s fuzzy chest, tweaking both of his nipples at once as he bites into the meat of his shoulder. He rocks his hips forward against Bruce, desperate for friction now that they’ve really started going.

 

Bruce groans incoherently, soaking in the feeling of Tony pressed against him and the sting of his teeth sinking into his flesh. His cock is already pulsing in his pants, becoming more uncomfortable by the second. He wiggles against Tony, seeking friction and relief without having to tear his hands away from his lover's sweat slicked body.

 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Tony laughs against Bruce’s neck as he jerks open the other man’s belt so he can get at the clasps on his slacks. “You’re hot _for_ it, too.”

 

Bruce only whimpers in response when Tony shoves his hand down into his slacks, right into his briefs, to close his fingers around his cock. The metal skeleton on the back of Tony’s hand is cold against Bruce’s belly, but his fingers are so hot around him.

 

Bruce moans loudly, his head falling forward as temporary relief floods him. But the respite doesn't last long. Rather than appeasing his demanding body Tony's touch only inflames him more. He starts rocking into Tony's fist in his desperation for release.

 

“Fuck you really are strung out,” Tony gasps, leaning back to look at the scientist, rumpled and flushed and fucking Tony’s fingers. His eyes are half-hooded behind his glasses, forehead shining with sweat in is need. “Maybe we should move this somewhere more quickly?”

 

"Whatever you want," Bruce murmurs. "Do whatever you want, just please. Tony I'm desperate."

 

Tony smirks. “Right here in the lab is good enough for me,” he says, urging Bruce out of his slacks and briefs so he’s sitting totally naked on the lab table. He’s never been more thankful for the fact that Bruce works barefoot, because stopping the presses to remove shoes is never fun in the middle of sex.

 

While on his knees tugging the offending garments off of Bruce’s legs, he pauses to look up at him. Sitting with his hips forward and his thick cock standing at attention, his glasses a little askew on his nose and every inch of him red and flushed, he’s the Mona Lisa of lust.

 

“Fuck,” Tony pushes on Bruce’s hips until they arch just far forward enough for him to press his face against the other scientist’s exposed ass, and drive his tongue against the pucker there.

 

Bruce almost screams in a mix of surprise and pleasure but bites his lips, turning the sound into a strangled mewl. He pushes his hips a little more forward, silently begging Tony for more.

 

He grabs the edge of the table, clinging to the desk as Tony works him open with his tongue. They've done this before but it's always a treat to have Tony's prepare him like this and with how strung out Bruce it has him close to tears in a matter of seconds.

 

Tony cups Bruce’s ass with his hands, the skeleton giving him a little extra strength so he can pull the helplessly horny scientist a little easier. He drags him so his bottom is off the edge of the table, supports him effortlessly, and digs his tongue a little deeper.

 

The desperation in Bruce now is unparalleled. Tony has never seen him this downright _slutty_ for it before, and it has his cock screaming in his pants.

 

Bruce's eyes close, a few tears leaking from the corners to slide down his cheeks. He starts muttering to himself, a quiet litany of pleas and low begging whines for more, faster, please Tony, please. He isn't even aware he's saying it but the words fall from his lips none the less. All the while his now weeping cock arches up towards his belly, so hard its painful but even the pain is exquisite at this point because he knows it will be that much better for it when Tony lets him come.

 

“God,” Tony mutters into the flesh of his lover, dragging his tongue up in a stripe from Bruce’s hole to his balls, sucking one into his mouth as he unhooks the skeleton from his forefinger so he can press it into the wet, open pucker. He forgets sometimes the kind of power he wields over Bruce, and how quickly he can pick him apart piece by piece.

 

He's shaking with the tension now, all his previous frustration coalescing and building, reducing him to a sobbing, quivering mess before Tony's cock is even inside him. He clenches around the invading digit, his body instinctively pulling Tony in deeper, seeking more of what he knows will drive him to completion.

 

“Don’t think we need much preparation today, huh big guy?” Tony breathes against the underside of Bruce’s leaking cock, giving it a wet kiss.

 

"N-no." Bruce sobs, arching forward towards Tony. "I'm good now. Tony please, I need you. I'm already so close."

 

Tony licks his lips and slides his finger out of Bruce, watching his hips jerk in pursuit of it with a smirk. He looks around for any possible place they could go that would be comfortable, and an idea hits him.

 

“You’re going to help me test this new framework,” he says with a lecherous grin and he wraps his arms around Bruce’s waist. He lifts him with ease from the table top, and laughs when Bruce whimpers and closes his arms and legs around the other man.

 

He walks Bruce over to the wall nearest to where they keep their “emergency lab lube” and he can hold Bruce against him with one arm with the skeleton in place while he fishes for it in the drawer. He kisses Bruce deep while he unhooks his jeans with one hand, and slicks himself up with a few pumps from the tube.

 

He doesn’t ask if Bruce is ready. Bruce is _ready_.

 

Back to the wall, Bruce is at Tony’s mercy as he slides into him without warning, his slicked cock filling Bruce in one smooth motion that had the scientist crying out in joy. Tony is inside him. Tony is filling him up and stretching him in all the right ways and he has to fight not to come right then. He tightens around Tony, all is muscles clenching instinctively. It feels so good, so damn good. His sobs grow harsher, more desperate as he sucks in ragged breathes to fill his stinging lungs so he can cry out again.

 

Tony holds him in place without a struggle. Bruce doesn’t slide a single inch down the wall, held aloft by the skeleton along Tony’s arms and back. Tony buries his face in his lover’s neck, groaning against the skin as he fucks into Bruce, the other man open for him and taking it as good as he always does.

 

He feels Bruce claw at his back, his fingers catching in the metal armature and tangling in Tony’s hair. He looks up at the other man, eyes closed tight, mouth open wide, cheeks flushed red. Tony can hardly think of any sight more beautiful than Bruce in pleasure. The sight goes straight to his cock, and he pounds harder into his lovely scientist.

 

"Yes, yes, yes," Bruce whispers, his head tipped back, thumping lightly against the wall as Tony fucks him. It's so good, too good even. He feels he might fly apart soon simply with the force of how good it is. "Thank you Tony, thank you, thank you, fuck yes thank you."

 

Tony laughs. He’ll never get over the way Bruce thanks him during a really good fuck. It only reminds him of how gentle Bruce is, and then to see the intense contrast with Bruce like this, taking a cock like a pro, it makes Tony’s head spin.

 

“God, Bruce,” he grunts into the scientist’s throat, kissing and sucking the stubbled skin messily, lost in his own pleasure as he rams into Bruce.

 

Bruce's chant wears down to incoherent murmurs and whimpers, the occasional 'yes' or 'oh god' managing to make itself heard through the lust numbed muddle of his thoughts. He's on the edge already, the need to come overwhelming him but he forces it back, waiting for Tony to tell him that it's okay. Tony loves to watch his face when he orgasms so he holds back, knowing Tony will tell him when its time.

 

 Unlike Bruce, who slowly loses the ability to speak the longer they go at it, Bruce can tell when Tony’s getting close because he starts talking up a storm.

 

“God, Bruce, fuck, you’re so hot,” he groans through gritted teeth as he pounds up into the other man. “So fucking hot, taking it like you’ll fuckin’ die without it, fuck, Bruce, oh god!”

 

Bruce groans his agreement, too lost to even muster up a nod. Tony's right of course. He would die without it, he's sure. He needs Tony like he needs air. Without this he'd just fall apart because he's addicted to Tony now and all the things Tony can do to him. But he can't say any of that because the thoughts are only half formed and there's a disconnect between his brain and his mouth. So he makes himself understood by holding Tony tighter and moaning louder while his lover fucks him.

 

This is what they need. This is what they do, how they remind each other they’ve lived to see another day, in one another’s arms, lost.

 

“Bruce, god,” Tony chants. “So good, you’re so good, Bruce, good for me, _fuck_ , Bruce! Close, I’m close, Bruce, fuck.” His hips have a mind of their own, ramming up like he’s trying to take down the whole building.

 

"C-can I-please Tony, can I" Bruce begs, fighting for the few words. He can't finish the question but he knows Tony will understand. He's so close, he just needs Tony to tell him its okay. That he can let go and indulge in that bliss. He needs Tony's permission first though.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, Bruce, fuck, come for me, babe come for me,” Tony babbles, and lets go of Bruce with one hand to jerk his cock in time with the rapid-fire thrusts, balls deep into his lover.

 

Bruce sobs happily and lets go of the tension he's been holding onto since they started. Bliss washes over him, whiting out everything but the feeling of Tony's hand around him and his cock buried deep in his body. He spasms and jerks, tightening around Tony while he screams his pleasure. He comes hard and fast, covering Tony's fingers as they wring every last drop out of him.

 

The feeling is so intense the initial bliss sweeps him up, overwhelming him. He falls apart, his body seeming to melt away until he isn't aware of anything anymore. Least of all Tony’s echoing orgasm.

 

By the time Bruce comes back to himself, Tony has stilled, and it takes him a moment to realize that he’s come, too. The telltale sign of his insides feeling all warm and full and slick gives it away, and he groans, sagging into Tony’s arms.

 

“So…” Tony pants, resting his head on Bruce’s shoulder. “I’d say framework’s a success, wouldn’t you?”

 

"It certainly...stands up to....strenuous...exercise." Bruce pants, nuzzling Tony's neck gently, holding his lover with more tenderness than desperation now. "But we should test it again sometimes. See how flexible it is maybe."

 

Tony grins as he pulls back, shifting his complacent lover into a more comfortable position. “I’ve got some ideas already.”


End file.
